This invention is concerned with 2-imino-3-aminothiazolidine and derivatives thereof which by virtue of their ability to inhibit indoleamine-N-methyl transferase are useful in the treatment of certain mental aberrations in man, such as schizophrenia.
This invention also relates to processes for the preparation of the imines of this invention; to pharmaceutical compositions comprising the imines; and to a method of treating mental aberrations, such as schizophrenia, comprising the administration of the imines and compositions thereof. The imines may be depicted by the generic structure: ##STR1## wherein R is hydrogen, methyl, or ethyl.
N,N-dimethylindoleamines such as dimethylserotonin and dimethyltryptamine are psychotomimetic agents and are believed to be produced in excessive amounts by individuals with certain mental aberrations, most commonly classified as schizophrenia. Indoleamine-N-methyl transferase is an enzyme which catalyzes the methylation steps in the biosynthesis of these compounds. Accordingly, it is believed by those skilled in the art that inhibitors of this enzyme will be of therapeutic value in management of the body chemistry of patients having mental aberrations such as schizophrenia and thus result in alleviating some of the symptoms of the disease. Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide the above-described imines and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts; to provide processes for the preparation of such compounds; pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds; and to provide methods of treatment comprising administering such compounds and compositions, when indicated for the treatment/management of mental aberrations such as schizophrenia.